


Early Morning

by yoimrei



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, aoba being aoba, but not really, but something like morning sex, i dont know, it got cut off, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimrei/pseuds/yoimrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im horrible at summaries, thank you to everyone who read my SouHaru fanfic, im still super nervous about writing, but with all the views and kudos it makes me feel like im doing okay with my work.<br/>Enjoy this MinAo fic. (:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> im horrible at summaries, thank you to everyone who read my SouHaru fanfic, im still super nervous about writing, but with all the views and kudos it makes me feel like im doing okay with my work.  
> Enjoy this MinAo fic. (:

Aoba opened his eyes and looked over at his beautiful lover sleeping face. His brown locks draped over his face, his lips forming a thin line, his eyebrows coming together as if he were disagreeing with something, his arm across Aobas pale skin holding his waist as his thigh laid between Aobas legs, pulling them close.

Aoba didnt mind waking up early as long as Mink was next to him. Aoba poked Minks cheek softly and caressed his face, pushing his locks away. His hands drifted towards Minks lips and he ran his fingers over the soft, dry lips before placing a soft kiss on them. 

"Good morning Mink." he whispered softly, recalling the sweet memories they shared. He thought about the times where Mink would braid his hair with decorations, cook, and take him into the forest and teach him about plants. He smiled at the realization that Mink always takes the lead when it comes to him and he wondered if Mink ever thought about special requests. 

Aoba kissed Mink again and this time he wrapped his arm around the mans sleeping body and pushed his body against him. Aobas shirt rode up revealing his hips that were bruised with Minks fingerprints. His mind went blank as he covered Mink with his pink lips leaving kisses along his body, first his lips, then his neck, chest, stomach, and then his pants.

Mink wore soft, gray sweatpants to sleep and Aoba wondered if Mink wore anything underneath. He licked his lips and started kissing the brown skin body once again, biting and nipping through his sweats. Aoba smiled and he felt Minks cock harden and he kissed the imprint it had left. 

Aoba looked up and saw that Mink was still asleep, so he had a chance to be in control. He wiggled out of his bunny pattern pants along with his underwear and squeezed his own erection, trembling at the direct contact. He saw Mink turn his head, still sleep, and groan, Aoba started his attack again.

He lapped at Mink through his sweatpants and soon he found himself suckng Mink. When did I become so shameless? He thought as he continued sucking and biting at Mink. Aoba was so focused on stroking himself and sucking Mink indirectly that he didnt notice Mink waking up. 

Mink woke up confused, then he smiled as he felt Aoba pulling down his pants passed his waist. Mink kept his eyes closed, keeping up the sleeping act, as he felt Aobas small hand gripping his length. 

Mink bit his lip, holding back a grunt as Aobas tongue dragged along his shaft. The hot,wet tongue traced Minks slit before it was engulfed by his mouth. Aoba continued stroking his own cock, with closed eyes as he concentrated on hitting Mink spots. 

Aoba tighten his grip on Minks shaft and continued sucking him and stroking himself until he felt as if he needed more. Aoba looked up at Mink and saw his lips were parted and his hands were slightly holding the bedsheets. 

Aoba let his teeth scrape the side of Minks cock and as an apology he sucked hard on his tip. His hand moved from his own cock, to his mouth where he sucked on both fingers and cock, drool running down his cheek, and small moans leaking from him. 

He grinded his cock against the sheets craving friction. He quickly took his fingers from his mouth and stretched his asshole. "Mink.." his voice trembled with the thought of being filled by his lovers long, thick cock. Mink suddenly thrusted into Aobas, making him gag and his fingers push against his prostate. 

The blue haired boy tried to scream as of waves of pleasure hit him from his ass and pain from his throat. He closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears that were about to flow from his eyes, but they fell down his flushed face as Mink pulled out from his mouth. 

Mink sat up and lifted Aobas chin, staring in his eyes. Aoba was gasping trying to catch his breath as Mink caressed his face softly. "What are you trying to do brat?" the corner of his lips lifted slightly as his eyes took in the sight in front of him. 

His blue haired angel, eyes flushed with tears, face painted red, pink lips covered in precum and saliva, his back arched, his ass filled with fingers, and the sounds of him panting. Aoba stared at Mink and gave a heart stopping smile. "Are we gonna continue?"


End file.
